Slitheen School
Synopsis The Doctor enters an alliance with teacher Mr Roberts to stop the Slitheen's plan to hypnotise the students, and Georgia experience loss close to home. Plot The Doctor reverses the effects of the hypnotism using the Sonic Screwdriver. The Headmaster and sevral Slitheen get hypnotised for a few minutes, giving time for Harry and the Doctor to escape. Meanwhile Mr Roberts jumps in just in time to save Kaylie from a Slitheen and Zac, Kaylie, Harry and the Doctor run outside. Georgia accidentaly calls one of the Slitheen Racsonfess, claiming that they all look the same. The Slitheen begin to argue about who's the best looking, and Georgia manages to snap Richard out of his hypnotism stage. Richard and Georgia escape and soon meet up with Zac, Kaylie and Harry. The Doctor, meanwhile has gone back into the school to find Conner, who was surrounded by Mrs Harrison and Mr Ashmer. The Doctor finds Conner with help from Mr Roberts and they find him knocked out. Conner wakes up while the Doctor is talking to the two teachers and throws his schoolbag at them. They are temporarily confused and the three escape. The crew, now consisting of the Doctor, Conner, Georgia, Zac, Kaylie, Harry, Richard and Mr Roberts, decide to contact someone who can help them. The Slitheen however are cutting off comunications, including Elizabeth and Colin are found by Slitheen, as is Jane Pemberton. When the Doctor phones Colonel Mace, and plays a message from Commander Marr to UNIT speaking of revenge, before the Slitheen cut the phone lines. Georgia decides to take the crew to Brian, where they make plans. Zac, Kaylie, Conner and Harry go off to destroy the machine which is now controlling the children. The children are now marching to war and Georgia's parents wake up in their house nearby the school. Richard, Brian and Georgia, meanwhile, have managed to transmit a message from a television studio in South London, telling the city to evacuate because the children are marching around shooting everyone with the guns the Slitheen have given them. At the end of the transmission a Slitheen is seen attacking Georgia and Richard. Zac, Harry, Conner and Kaylie, meanwhile, use the Sonic Screwdriver to free Catherine Ford and Beth Grant of their hypnotism. Zac runs into the school when Bradley Taylor and his hypnotised gang appear. They are about to kill Beth, Catherine, Conner, Kaylie and Harry when Zac smashes the hynosis machine in the Head's office. All the children run off, dropping their guns behind them. Bert Brayswell then appears and Kaylie argues with Conner about him being a Slitheen when he is killed, ending the arguement. Brian manages to revive Georgia in the television studios but Richard has been killed. The Doctor and Mr Roberts, still in Brian's house are surrounded by Slitheen, before Mr Roberts reveals that he is a Slitheen in the only slimline skinsuit that they have. The Doctor kills Mr Roberts with vinegar and runs off to meet Brian and Georgia, who is crying. The entire crew get to Richard's old fish and chip shop. Then the Slitheen turn up, hypnotising the Doctor, Conner, Georgia, Harry and Brian to go and fly the TARDIS into a black hole. Before the Head can hypnotise Zac, Kaylie stands up and shouts at him. Zac realises there is a tap on the barrel and turns it fully so a huge spurt of vinegar shoots out of the barrel, killing all the Slitheen. It is at Richard's funeral where Georgia and Brian have a quiet and sad conversation. They decide that although they love each other they are not ready to give up the TARDIS or Earth. Georgia's parents are sobbing in the backround and Kaylie and Harry say goodbye to Zac as they walk home. Brian refuses to go in the TARDIS so Georgia asks Zac, who saved everyone's life. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Harry Ladbrook *Elizabeth Bell *Colin Bell *Richard Bell *Brian Mason *Jane Pemberton *Beth Grant *Catherine Ford *Bradley Taylor *Bradley's Gang *Bert Brayswell *Simon *Colonel Mace *Commander Marr *The Headmaster *Mrs Harrison *Mr Roberts *Mr Ashmer *Mr Goatrash *Racsonfess Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen Spidership References *Conner Bennet mentions that his parents are working on the Spidership *A notice about the Spidership can be seen on the notice board Category:Doctor Who Episodes